Notice me, See me, Love me
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Tinkychisu][Tinky x Ichisu] Collaboration AkaUsi (Akabane & Usirichap). Il l'aime. Il l'aime tellement. Mais à quoi bon insister si ce n'est pas réciproque. Une larme, une deuxième, une troisième, ça peut engendrer tellement de chose. Mais le prince charmant ne viendra pas l'embrasser pour le sortir de ce cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** **Akabane colab Usirichap**

 _ **Hey, salut tout le monde ! Ici Akabane pour une nouvelle fiction mais Tinkychisu cette fois ci. Petite particularité, je l'écris avec la soyeuse Usirichap que vous pouvez suivre sur Twitter ( Usirichap) et qui postera les chapitres de son côté sur Wattpad (PaulineLaLikorn) et sur The Communauté Sadique (Dans le coin 'Vos Fanfictions' Auteur : Usirichap. On vous à aussi concocter une petite playlist de musique qui nous on inspiré pour l'écriture disponible sur mon compte youtube (Akabane 'Alice'). Du coup, enjoua les gens et bonne lecture. o/  
**_

* * *

« Non mais ça me saoule les ships moi. »

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine avant de violemment se serrer sur ces mots qu'Ichisu venait de prononcer. Je me doutais que cela devait agacer mon ami à force, mais l'entendre prononcer cette phrase m'avais fait beaucoup plus de mal que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je remarquais bien que mon corps et mon esprit réagissaient beaucoup plus bizarrement au fait et geste du brun ces derniers temps. Et j'avais beau me voilé la face, je savais très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

J'étais tombé amoureux.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continua de plaisanté lui sans rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas craquer en plein live alors que nous n'étions qu'au début de celui-ci. Mais j'avais tellement mal. Je retenais difficilement mes larmes.

Pas question que les gens soient au courant, encore moins Ichisu.

Dès que vint la pub, je partis de TS et alla me rafraichir le visage avec un long soupire. J'étais vraiment un idiot d'être tombé amoureux d'un mec, d'autant plus celui-ci. Une larme finit par glisser le long de ma joue, et une autre. Perlant le long de mon visage et allant s'écraser sur mon lavabo. La fatigue amplifiait mes émotions déjà fortes de base.

« Reprends toi Jonathan, ça va aller… respire. »

Je soufflai un grand coup, essuyant mes yeux bleus légèrement rougis. Je souris à mon miroir avant de repartir dans ma chambre. Je rallumai le live et recommença à rigoler avec mes abonnés. Et malgré tout, voir les filles parler de Tinkychisu me faisait sourire, malgré que je sache que jamais rien ne se passerait entre nous deux.

Jamais il n'allait me remarquer.

Il ne remarquait jamais rien de toute manière.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ne pas y penser.

Ca finirait bien par passer, songeai-je, après tout, c'est qu'un petit crush passager. J'essayais de me convaincre et je n'imaginais même pas à quel point je pouvais me tromper en cet instant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quel point il était beau, à quel point j'aimais tout chez lui. Je me foutais bien du fait que ça soit un garçon, après tout.

Ca plairait même surement à certaine de mes vieweuses je sorte avec lui. Je rigolai intérieurement. Il fallait que j'arrête de rêvasser sur mon prince charmant qui ne viendra jamais me réveiller avec un baiser. Mais moi il fallait que je me réveille et que j'arrête d'imaginer des choses pareilles dans ma tête.

Le stream passa rapidement, trop rapidement. Mais un peu de repos n'allait pas me faire du mal après tout. Alors que j'allais éteindre mon ordinateur, je remarquai que mon amour secret était connecté sur TS. Je me mordis la lèvre mais ne put résister, rejoignant son chanel.

Fort heureusement, il était seul.

Je discutai avec lui, une petite demi-heure avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte en pleine discussion. Je serrais fort ma peluche contre moi. Et évidemment, endormi, je ne remarquai pas les mots que je murmurai.

« Je t'aime Ichi… »

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review des familles à la fois chez moi ET chez Usi pour qu'on la voit toutes les deux, le petit fav et le petit follow pour être au courant pour la sortie des prochains chapitres. Akabane._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** **: Colab AkaUsi (Akabane & Usirichap)**

 _ **Hey, salut tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour le second chapitre de cette fiction Tinkychisu le bien tout ça tout ça.N'oubliez pas le fav, le follow et la review chez moi ET CHEZ USI. Bisou et enjoua lecture. o/**_

* * *

 **PDV Ichisu**

J'étais sur TS avec Tinky, après son live 24 heures. Il était épuisé, je pouvais l'entendre au son de sa voix. Il me disait à quel point ses viewers étaient merveilleux, ce à quoi je répondais que j'étais plus merveilleux encore. S'en suivi une petite discutions d'une trentaine de minutes.

« Et donc, je sais pas quoi lui offrir à son anniv..

\- T'as une idée, toi ? »

Il ne me répondait pas. Je parlais tous seul depuis cinq minutes ?

« Hey, Tinky ? T'es là ?  
\- Je t'aime Ichi.. »

Un sourire vint à mon visage. Quel idiot, ce sac ! Me mettre des vents pendant un long moment juste pour me dire ça.

« Oui bébé, c'est bien, moi aussi j't'aime mais t'as une idée du coup ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. En tendant bien l'oreille, je pouvais entendre sa respiration plus lente. Oh, il s'était endormi ? Mais pourquoi avoir dit ça en dormant ? C'était impossible qu'il.. m'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien-sûr que non, Tinky était l'homme le plus hétéro au monde. Enfin, je pense ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passerait si jamais c'était le cas et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à mon égard ? Non, ne pas y penser Ichisu, c'est forcément faux. Sortant des mes pensées, je remarquais qu'il s'était déco de TS. Il a dû aller dormir, certainement.

J'étais resté co sur TS, au cas où. Pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avant, j'étais allé jouer à Lol pendant deux bonnes heures. C'est la voix robotique d'une femme qui me fit sursauter, me signifiant que quelqu'un s'était connecté à mon channel.

« I-Ichisu ? »

Sa voix était plutôt faible, hésitante. Il venait de se réveiller, ça se voit.

« Ouai Tinky, ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !  
\- Désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir sur mon clavier..  
\- C'est normal, après ton live 24 heures ! Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose Jonathan..  
\- Attend, tu me fais peur à m'appeler par mon prénom, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?  
\- Plutôt, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'interpelle..  
\- Oui ? »

Je ne savais pas si lui demander était vraiment une bonne idée. Au fond, je pourrais au moins savoir si c'était vrai.

« Pendant que tu dormais et que tu étais encore sur TS, tu as dit que tu m'aimais.. »

Je n'osais rien dire de plus, attendant simplement une réponse. Qui ne vint pas.

« Tinky ? l'appelais-je. »

Soudain, j'entendis un sanglot. I-Il pleurait ? Inquiet, j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il se déconnecta de TS, sans que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Un faible soupir franchissait mes lèvres. Je pouvais peut-être l'appeler sur son portable ? Je le cherchais dans mes contacts avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, commençant l'appel. J'apportais mon téléphone à mon oreille, espérant de tout cœur qu'il décrocherait et me donnerait le fin mot de cette histoire. Malheureusement, après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent interminable, c'est son répondeur que j'entendis.

« Tinky putain.. »

Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'il puisse pleurer par ma faute. C'était un ami formidable et ne pas pouvoir l'aider.. Découragé, j'éteignais mon ordinateur d'un geste brusque et m'allongeais telle une crêpe sur mon lit. Je branchais mes écouteurs à mon téléphone et choisissais une playlist au hasard. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien, je voulais oublier. Je voulais oublier son sanglot qui repassait en boucle dans mon esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Tinky

J'éteignais rapidement mon ordinateur, le cœur battant la chamade. Des cascades de larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, venant tremper mon visage et mes vêtements.  
Non… Je n'avais tout de même pas fait ça ? Je n'avais pas été débile à ce point-là ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains et crispa mes doigts sur mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était totalement affaibli, vidé de ses forces physique et mental. Je m'en voulais à moi, je m'en voulais de tout mon être et de tout mon corps d'être tombé amoureux d'Ichisu.  
Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur moi ? Un problème de karma peut-être.  
Je tapai violemment mon poing contre mon bureau en me mordant la lèvre, si fort que mes dents fendirent cette dernière, un léger filet de sang venant couler le long de mon menton. Peut-être que j'avais mal, je ne savais pas. La douleur de mon cœur était beaucoup trop forte pour que je le sache.  
Je me levais difficilement de ma chaise, le corps tremblant et les jambes manquant de me lâcher à chaque pas. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit avant de me cacher sous ma couette, sanglotant et étouffant mes larmes dans mon oreiller. J'entendis mon colocataire toquer à ma porte.  
« Jonathan.. ?  
-Laisse-moi Xavier… réussi-je difficilement à dire, la voix tremblante.  
-Mec tu me fais peur sérieux fait pas de conneries. »  
Je ne dis rien et j'entendis finalement mon ami partir en soupirant.  
Je me roulai en position fœtale, tel un chaton abandonné sous la pluie et blessé par un maître mal intentionné.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, sans bouger, sans mangé aussi. Le sommeil m'avait surement emporté plusieurs fois, la seule chose dont je me souvenais c'est que plus jamais je ne pourrais parler à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Il avait fallu que je parle dans mon sommeil, et que j'avoue une chose pareille !  
Parfois, mes colocs me demandaient si tout se passait bien, si je voulais manger. Jamais je ne leurs répondais. Je n'en avais pas la force, pas l'envie.  
Cela devait peut-être faire deux ou trois jours et je commençais à me sentir beaucoup trop mal pour rester dans ma chambre. J'avais entendu les deux amis partir et en profitant pour sortir de ma pièce, fébrile et toujours aussi faible. Je pris une bouteille d'eau et en but de grandes gorgées, m'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine. J'attrapai ensuite mon paquet de cigarettes rangé négligemment dans ma poche et alluma cette dernière après l'avoir mis entre mes lèvres.  
Glissant une main dans mes cheveux pires que sales, je pris une bouffé de nicotine en me laissant aller sur le plan de travail, m'y allongeant allègrement.  
Entendant mon ventre violemment se contracter et hurler famine, je me relevai et cherchai du regard quelque trace de nourriture et sourit à la vue d'un reste de pizza avec un petit.  
« Si jamais il te venait l'intelligence de te réveiller je t'ai préparé ça crétin. »  
Je rigolai légèrement et mordit la part.  
La sonnette vient me sortir de ma dégustation et je soupirai en me dirigeant vers la porte que j'ouvri avant que mon cœur ne fasse un bon.  
Non…


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV Ichisu**

Trois jours. Trois jours que je n'avais aucune de ses nouvelles, qu'il n'avait rien tweeter.. Et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Malgré le fait qu'il était entouré de ses colocataires, je m'inquiétais. C'était normal après tout, non ? Il n'a plus rien posté juste après notre conversation sur TS. Je soupirais. Peut-être que je pourrais aller le voir.. ? Ça me paraissait être la meilleure solution pour savoir si oui ou non, il allait bien. Même si ça n'était pas juste à côté.. Je regardais mon téléphone. 11 heures. Si je partais tout de suite, je pourrais arriver chez lui vers 14 heures 30. Un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de le revoir, j'attrapais ma veste en y fourrant mon portable dans une des poches. En arrivant dans le salon, je pu voir ma copine, Mélodie, assise sur le canapé. Elle regardait une émission à la télé. J'enfilais mes chaussures à l'entrée, prêt à partir mais sa voix m'en empêchait :

« Tu vas où ?  
\- Chez un ami.  
\- Un ami ? Qui ça ? »

Si j'avais quelque chose à reprocher à ma copine, ça serait sa curiosité.

« Tinky.  
\- Ah, le mec qui joue à Pokémon ?  
\- Oui, aller je te laisse, à ce soir ! »

Et je sortais de chez moi, fermant la porte à clé. Si jamais Mélo voulait sortir, elle avait les siennes. Je marchais direction la gare et regardais les trains disponibles. Par chance, un vers Tours allait bientôt arrivé et je me ruais à la caisse pour acheter un billet. J'attendais tranquillement le train au quai et entrais dans celui-ci rapidement pour avoir une place. Le voyage se fit en silence.. Evidemment crétin, tu n'as personne à qui parler. Le voyage dura un peu près trois heures. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais sur mon téléphone. Quand le train arriva en gare, je descendais et appelais ensuite un taxi. Quand il fut là, je lui indiquais l'adresse de Tinky et il m'y conduisait sans soucis. J'étais déjà venu chez lui, je crois, à un moment.. Ah bah oui, sinon je n'aurais pas son adresse.

J'étais sur la palier, n'osant pas appuyer sur la sonnette. J'avais vu ses deux colocataires partir peu avant, me faisant comprendre qu'il était seul chez lui. C'était le bon moment.. Aller crétin d'Ichisu ! Appuie ! Le bruit de la sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrait sur Tinky. Il avait l'air fatigué.. Ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts en grand et je n'osais rien dire.

« Euh.. salut ? lançais-je piteusement.  
\- Oh Ichisu ! me répondait-il, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, va-y, entre ! »

Il se décalait de la porte, me permettant d'entrer dans sa demeure. Il l'a refermait derrière lui.

« Qu'es-ce que tu viens faire par ici ? me questionnait-il.  
\- .. Tu es sérieux, Tinky ? Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi et tu me demandes pourquoi ?! Tu ne tweetais plus rien ! Et regarde dans quel état tu es, tu as l'air épuisé..  
\- Oh mais Ichi, fallait pas t'inquiéter ! Je suis, certes, un peu fatigué mais ça n'était pas la peine de venir..  
\- Oui bah la prochaine fois, tu répondra à mes appels hein. D'ailleurs, à propos de ça..  
\- Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé justement. »

Quand il me dit cette phrase, je ne savais pas si je devais le croire. Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres me paraissait tellement faux.. mais il ne me mentirait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh, tant mieux ! Car j'ai une copine. »

Ses yeux perdirent instantanément leurs lueurs joyeuses, il semblait au bord des larmes, pourquoi ?

« C-C'est bien, prononçait-il faiblement, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec elle..  
\- Tinky ?  
\- Mais je crois que tu devrais t'en aller maintenant.. »

Il m'avait tourné le dos et les sanglots dans sa voix me rappelait horriblement celui que j'avais entendu à la fin de notre conversation sur TS..

« Hey mec, t'es sûre que ça va ? »

Ses sanglot devenaient plus forts et je m'approchais alors de lui. Il se retournait précipitamment vers moi.

« VA T'EN ! hurlait-il, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.  
\- Tinky, je..  
\- CASSE TOI ! »

Ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, et avec regret, je m'avançais vers la porte. Attrapant la poignet, je lui lançais un dernier regard. Le voir ainsi me serrait étrangement le cœur.. Il s'était encore tourner, pour que je ne puisse plus le voir. Je lâchais un soupir de tristesse avant de quitter sa maison. Je l'avais encore fait pleurer.. C'était avec dépit que j'allais encore une fois à la gare en taxi et rentrais chez moi, lâchant une seule et unique larme. Journée de merde.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Tinky**

« Oh, tant mieux ! Car j'ai une copine. »  
Mon cœur fit un nouveau bond. Non… Non, non, non ! Je me mordis fermement l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de retenir mes larmes qui ne voulaient que partir.  
« C-C'est bien, réussis-je difficilement à prononcer, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec elle…  
\- Tinky ?  
\- Mais je crois que tu devrais t'en aller maintenant… »  
Je me détournai rapidement, me mettant à pleurer. Je faisais tout pour me calmer, mes épaules tressautant fortement. Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon t-shirt pour réussir à ne pas craquer.  
« Hey mec, t'es sûre que ça va ? »  
Non pitié, ne me parle pas… Je ne peux pas entendre ta voix, pas après ça… C'est comme une lame enfoncé loin dans mon cœur. Et toi tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Je le sentais peu à peu se rapprocher de moi et sa présence oppressait mon cœur.  
« Vas t'en ! lui hurlais-je en me retournant vers lui.  
-Tinky, je…  
-Casse-toi ! »  
Je me retournai de nouveau, en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. J'entendais son soupire et ses pas s'éloignant, jusqu'à sortir de la maison. J'allai me caler contre un mur, tremblant en laissant totalement couler mes larmes.  
Pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça ? Même avec des filles qui m'avaient mis d'énormes râteaux je n'avais jamais réagis ainsi. J'étais tombé raide dingue de cet imbécile.  
Au bout d'un moment, je me calmai. Et la vie repris son cour normalement. Les streams, les sorties. Tout, sauf Ichisu. Un mois devait s'être écoulé.  
Mon cœur me faisait mal, mon ami me manquait énormément. Mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'un boulet fou amoureux accroché à la cheville et l'empêchant d'avancer. Sa voix me manquait, ses rires me manquaient, il me manquait.  
J'étais surement plus accro à mon ancien ami qu'à mes cigarettes.  
Un matin de février, je me réveillais. J'attrapai mon portable et regardai l'heure ; sept heure et demi. Je soupirai en me relaissant tomber sur mon matelas.  
Mais mon smartphone vibra. J'haussai un sourcil et le reprenait.  
Message du Répondeur :  
Répondeur : 1 nouveau message ; dernier appel le 01/02/2016 à 4h52 du 06********. Rappelez le 123.  
J'appelai donc mon répondeur et la voix féminine commença donc son habituel blabla.  
« Vous avez un nouveau message, aujourd'hui à 4h52. »  
Puis se lançait le message et je sentais mon cœur loupé un battement.  
« Euh, ouais. Salut Tinky, commença la voix douce d'Ichisu, je… Je voulais m'excusez en fait pour ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois… D'ailleurs, avec ma copine c'est finit… Elle m'a fait une énorme crise de jalousie quand je suis rentré. Finalement, elle ne me manque pas du tout cette pouf. Et… Tout ce temps sans toi, c'est deux mois bas… Je sais pas c'est bizarre, tu me manques. Va pas t'imaginer des trucs hein ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! Mais… Ouais tu me manques crétin. Et ça me fait mal au cœur de plus pouvoir te parler. Bref, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner, hein. Salut. »  
Un sourire niais s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres, telle une collégienne amoureuse de son sempai qui l'aurait _remarqué._


End file.
